Leiden für den Lord
by Seraph Joker
Summary: OneShot Story: Lucius wird vom Dunklen Lord bestraft, weil er nach Dracos Geburt für einige Wochen mit dem Gedanken spielte, zu desertieren. Voldemort hat seine ganz eigenen Methoden, Lucius zu überzeugen, dass das sehr ungesund für ihn wäre…sehr ungesund
1. Was geschah

**OneShot Story - Worum es geht:**

Nur eine fixe Idee, die mir während einer sehr spannenden (seeeeehr spannenden;) ) Vorlesung kam.

Meine Gedanken, dass Lucius entgegen vieler Meinungen, Draco und Narcissa wirklich liebt – wenn auch wohl die Einzigen, für die er so empfindet. Die Szene spielt Ende 1980 (Lucius ist also - rechne, rechne - sexy 26 Jahre alt. **schnurr** ). Draco ist gerade erst geboren. In Anbetracht dieser Tatsache, spielten Lucius und Narcissa kurzzeitig mit dem Gedanken, die Todesser zu verlassen. Natürlich ist die Idee zu wahnsinnig, als das sie sie durchführten, aber einer der anderen Todesser erzählte Voldemort trotzdem von den Desertiongedanken (dieser Petzer! ;) ), welcher daraufhin gar nicht gut auf das Familienoberhaupt des Malfoyclans zu sprechen war.

Die Reviewer haben recht (danke ihr Lieben:) ), die Story hat keinen großen Plot. Eigntlich hab ich mir nur die Freiheit gegönnt, meinen Lieblingsreinblüter etwas zu foltern. ;)

Das ist die ganze Handlung – eben nur OneShot – vielleicht arbeite ich die Idee mal aus.

Meine Professorin, wenn sie erfährt, was ich in ihrer Vorlesung mache, wird mir niemals verzeihen, aber ich glaube, eine strenge Literaturwissenschaftlerin wie sie, würde niemals Fanfiction lesen. **grins**

Euch aber viel Spaß mit der kleinen Folterstory. **:D**

** San.  
**


	2. Wie man einen Aristokraten bricht

Sein Körper lag ausgestreckt auf dem Boden – die Arme weit von sich, als wären sie auf einer unsichtbaren Folterbank fixiert. Erst langsam spürte er seinen Körper wieder und bewegte sich vorsichtig. Der irre Schmerz war vergangen, doch noch immer stieß in kurzen Intervallen ein kleines Zucken durch seine Muskeln – wie ein heißes nicht enden wollendes Nachbeben. Ihm wurde gewahr, dass seine Lungen brannten. Der blonde Mann realisierte, dass er im Schmerzeswahn vergessen hatte zu atmen. Vorsichtig zog Lucius die Luft ein, in der noch immer das Echo des Wortes „_Crucio_" zu schweben schien.  
„Öffne die Augen…" Eine sanfte Stimme drang in sein Ohr, so lieblich und zärtlich, als spräche ihr Besitzer mit einem Kind. Lucius hob die Lider. Voldemort stand über ihm. Seine von schwarzer Erde verschmutzten Füße wie eine Zange rechts und links von Lucius' Beinen sah er auf ihn herab, mit einem Lächeln, dass dunkler und kälter nicht hätte sein können. Lucius durchfuhr ein Zittern. Voldemort beobachtete schweigend, wie sein Todesser schon wieder den Atem angehalten hatte.  
„Lucius…" Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords klang säuselnd. Lucius unterdrückte den Drang seine Finger vor Angst in die nasse Erde zu graben.  
„Lucius…", hauchte es erneut und Voldemort kniete sich nieder. Der Angesprochene verkrampfte sich sichtlich und spürbar unter ihm.  
„Oh, oh, oh, mein kleiner Todesser", sprach er wie zu einem weinenden 3Jährigen und streckte seine Hand aus.  
Unfähig die Angst noch länger aus seiner Mimik zu verbannen, kniff Lucius die Augen zu und sein Mund bebte.  
Er erwartete einen Schlag, einen Fluch …sein Todesurteil…. aber alles was er spürte war, wie Voldemort ihm eine schweißnasse Strähne seines Haars aus dem Gesicht strich.  
„Die Augen, Lucius…die Augen…". Der 26Jährige öffnete unter starker Körperbeherrschung seine Augen.  
Voldemort verlagerte sein Gewicht von den Knien weg, verharrte einen Moment und setzte sich dann nach hinten. Lucius zog bei dem plötzlichen Druck auf seinen Unterleib die Luft scharf ein. Voldemort lachte kurz auf.  
„Ich will, dass du mir jetzt antwortest: wirst du wieder vernünftig sein?"  
Lucius schluckte und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass er Blut schmeckte. Sein Mund war trocken, seine Zunge fühlte sich an, als sei sie ein Fremdkörper, als er antwortete:  
„Ja, mein Lord."  
Der dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte lächelte sanft und strich ihm mit einem langen Finger spielerisch von der Wange zum Kinn hinab.  
„Gut", hauchte er.  
Ein Moment des Schweigens trat ein. Lucius wagte es nicht, seine Augen wieder zu schließen, obwohl er seltsame dunkelgraue Schlieren in seinem Gesichtsfeld wahrnahm. Sein Körper war völlig dumpf, nur sein Magen wagte es noch, seinem Hirn das unbestimmte Gefühl zu signalisieren, er müsse sich übergeben.  
Er war offensichtlich kurz davor ohnmächtig zu werden, doch die kalten Augen seines Herrn brannten sich in seine und schienen ihn gewaltsam bei Bewusstsein zu halten.  
„Narcissa hat um Gnade für Dich gebeten."  
Lucius brauchte einige Sekunden das Gesagte zu realisieren.  
„…Mein Lord…ich…."  
„**SCHWEIG!**", zischte Voldemort plötzlich schlangengleich und seine Finger hatten sich keine Sekunde später um Lucius' Kehle gelegt. Reflexartig hatte dessen vegetatives Nervensystem veranlasst, dass er seinen Mund aufriss, um den schlagartigen Sauerstoffmangel zu entgehen – nutzlos natürlich. Des Lords Griff war eisern und gnadenlos.  
Seine Fingernägel hatten sich tief in die von schwarzem Samt bedeckte Haut gegraben und Lucius konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Körper unter Voldemort begann zu zucken, wie ein gefangenes Tier.  
„Ich glaube, Du bist nicht in der Position unaufgefordert zu reden! Verstanden?!"  
Unfähig seine Stimmbänder zu benutzen, versuchte der zu Bodengedrückte den Kopf soweit zu bewegen, dass er ein Nicken zustande brachte. Die Bewegung bewirkte, dass die harten Fingernägel sich nur noch tiefer in seine aufgerissene Haut gruben.  
Voldemort war schlagartig wieder beherrscht, löste den Griff um seinen Hals, jedoch nahm er die Hand nicht endgültig weg. Wie eine unausgesprochene Warnung lag sie nun auf Lucius' hochgeschlossenem Revers.  
An 5 kleinen Stellen wurde der Stoff von etwas Warmen durchnässt.  
Lucius' Sinne schärften sich nach einigen Atemzügen wieder und er spürte noch leicht benommen, wie das heiße Blut in kleinen Strömen seinen Hals hinab floss und sich unangenehm in den kleinen Kuhlen zwischen Hals und Schlüsselbeinen sammelte.  
Voldemort legte den Kopf schief und sah unverwandt auf den unter ihm Liegenden.  
„Sie kniete nieder", setzte er fort als hätte es keinen Zwischenfall gegeben, „und bettelte."  
Schweigen.  
„Verdienst Du, wie sie sagt, das Leben…", eine elektrisierende, kurze Pause, „…Lucius?"  
Der Blonde spürte, wie alle Todesser zu ihm herabsahen. Er hatte ihre Anwesenheit vollkommen vergessen –  
ausgeblendet.  
Voldemort hatte ihm eine direkte Frage gestellt. Endloch konnte er seinen Standpunkt darlegen! Sein alter Stolz kehrte in seine Augen zurück. Er spannte die Muskeln seines Brustkorbes an und zwang sich laut und deutlich zu sprechen: „Nein, mein Lord. Ich verdiene den Tod durch Eure Hand."  
Er war seinem Lord treu ergeben. Er würde es auch mit dem Tod beweisen. Und er hätte sowieso nie, NIE gebettelt. Ein Lucius Malfoy bettelte nicht.  
Voldemort musterte ihn und ein Funken von Beachtung glühte in seinen Augen.  
„Ja", flötete er sinnlich-gefährlich, „ja, das verdienst Du."  
Nachdenklich hob er die Hand von der von Samt umschmeichelten Kehle seines Todessers und strich ihm durch das weißblonde Haar, das selbst wüst ausgebreitet auf dem dreckigen Boden noch immer anmutig wirkte. „Und doch… Du warst stets der Treuste unter den Treuen", sprach er, wie zu sich selbst, den Blick noch immer in Lucius' Haar vergraben.  
„Bis in den Tod, mein Lord", antwortete der stolze Todesser, auch wenn er erwartete, dass sein dunkler Herr ihn für das unaufgeforderte Reden sofort bestrafen würde.  
Doch nichts dergleichen geschah – im Gegenteil. Voldemort sah ihn wieder in die graublauen Augen und entgegnete flüsternd: „Und dennoch hast Du mich verlassen wollen? Jetzt, kurz vor unserem großen Tag? Du wolltest mich verraten?"  
„Nein..! …Nein, mein Lord. Ich wollte…", Lucius verstummte. Er sah zur Seite auf die statuenartige Gruppe von Todessern, wohl wissend, dass seine Frau in dieser Gruppe sein musste. Er überlegte krampfhaft, wer von denen sie war.  
„Du wolltest?", trieb ihn die sanfte Stimme zur Antwort.  
Lucius blickte wieder zu ihm auf.  
„Ich wollte Draco beschützen."  
Voldemorts Blick durchdrang ihn wie ein kalter Feuerdolch.  
„Deinen neugeborenen Sohn?"  
„Ja", antwortete Lucius mit beherrschter, starker Stimme. Nichts weiter. Keine weiteren Rechtfertigungen, keine pathetischen Ausflüchte – nur die Wahrheit.  
„Beachtlich", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord nach einem Moment und sah zu den Todessern, die noch immer in einer geschlossenen Gruppe scheinbar völlig regungslos auf das Szenario zu ihren Füßen starrten.  
„Eine Frau, die für ihren Mann niederkniet und ein Vater, der im Beschützerinstinkt riskiert, durch meinen Zorn zu sterben."  
Er schüttelte plötzlich den Kopf, als müsse er einen wehmütigen Gedanken verscheuchen.  
Zu dem Blonden unter ihm gewand sprach er: „Du wirst gerecht bestraft werden."  
Die Muskeln um Lucius' Kiefer spannten sich, als er die Zähne hart zusammenbiss, aber ansonsten lag er unbewegt und schwieg. Der dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte beugte sich vor, stützte seine Handflächen rechts und links von Lucius' Kopf auf den kargen Erdboden. Er musterte den jungen Mann unter sich noch einen Moment, doch der ließ sich keine weitere Gefühlsregung anmerken. Mit einem dünnen Lächeln senkte Voldemort seinen Körper auf Lucius', seine Brust strich über die seines Todessers und er flüsterte ihm einen Fluch ins Ohr, den keiner der Umstehenden verstand.  
Lucius' Augen weiteten sich, als im nächsten Moment eine unerträgliche Hitze in seinen Rippen explodierte und gleichzeitig seine Eingeweide an ihren Muskelsträngen rissen, als wollten sie ihm aus dem Leibe springen.  
Lucius Malfoy stöhnte für alle deutlich hörbar auf. Auch nicht der noch so größte Stolz, der dem aristokratischen, reinblütigen Zauberer sonst beherrschte und ihm kalte Würde verlieh, war jetzt groß genug, um dies zu unterdrücken. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf, was seine Brust nur noch stärker gegen die seines Lords presste und den Schmerz steigerte – die Grenze des Erträglichen war überschritten. Vorbei. Aus. Er schrie – schrie losgelöst von allen Hemmungen. Agonie wischte das letzte bisschen Beherrschung hinweg.  
In der Masse der Todesser zuckte eine Gestalt deutlich zusammen, ansonsten waren Lucius' Schreie das Einzige, was durch das tödlich schweigende Szenario schnitt, was die Grausamkeit ihrer Wirkung nur vervielfachte.  
Eine Minute – Ewigkeiten – dann war das Schauspiel vorbei. Lucius' Kopf zuckte noch ein letztes Mal heftig nach oben, seine Stirn schlug hart gegen Voldemorts linke Schulter, dann sackte sein Hinterkopf mit einem hässlichdeutlichen Laut zurück zur Erde und lag still, der Kopf rollte leicht zur Seite, die graublauen Augen schlossen sich.  
Stille.


	3. Dunkle Absolution

Stille, die lauter zu sein schien, als die bis eben noch gellenden Schreie, die sie erfüllt hatten. Voldemort richtete sich gerade soweit auf, dass er den Bewusstlosen, handbreit von seinem eigenen Gesicht entfernt, betrachten konnte. Er murmelte einen Spruch, der Lucius augenblicklich wieder zu Bewusstsein zwang. Dieser stöhnte zweimal hart, atmete dann mit einem asthmaartigen Geräusch ein und verzog das Gesicht zu einer qualvollen Grimasse. Nur in abgehackten, hart hervor gepressten, Intervallen konnte er ausatmen.  
Lucius hätte alles dafür gegeben, hätte er seinen Geist wieder in die gnädige, emotionsbetäubende Schwärze zurück sinken lassen können. Etwas feuchtes, klebrigwarmes sickerte ihm an den Mundwinkeln hinab über Wange und Ohr, kitzelte ekelhaft in seiner Ohrmuschel. Er wusste, dass es Blut war. Sein Blut! Er würgte trocken.  
„Du wirst vernünftig sein", sprach Voldemort nun und seine zu Anfang gestellte Frage hatte er zu einer Aussage umformuliert.  
Lucius öffnete erstaunt die Augen, die glasig, aber voller Erleichterung waren. Absolution. Absolution von seinem Herrn.  
Voldemort schnaubte belustigt. Er las in dem von Schmerz und Erniedrigung geschwächten Geist mit einer Leichtigkeit, wie er sie sonst nur beim Lesen der Kinder und schwächsten Schlammblüter kannte.  
„Ja…Absolution…weil du ein fähiger, starker Diener bist und", der Dunkle Lord lächelte anrüchig, „so erregend leiden kannst ", flüsterte er, wobei er das letzte „S" nicht ohne ein gewisses Amüsement bewusst übertrieben zischte. „Ich erwarte in Zukunft nur noch Treue", sagte er wieder ernst und sich noch einmal hinabbeugend fügte er flüsternder hinzu, „mein Lucius…" Der langhaarige Blonde spürte den Atem seines Herrn kühlend über das gerinnende Blut streichen.  
Voldemort erhob sich, nicht ohne vorher noch einmal zärtlich eine weißblonde Strähne aus dem nun neben Schweiß auch mit Blut verschmierten Gesicht zu streichen.  
„Ein Heiler", richtete er seine Worte nun unverwandt in die stumme Masse.  
„Verhindert, dass er an seinen inneren Verletzungen verblutet."  
Ein Todesser trat vor und ging den Blick gesenkt an Voldemort vorbei zu Lucius, der keuchend das Gesicht zur Seite gedreht und die Augen wieder zusammengekniffen hatte.  
„Bring ihn anschließend nachhause", sprach der Lord indes weiter, erneut ohne direkte Anrede eines Einzelnen, aber jeder wusste, dass er Narcissa adressierte.  
„Und", seine Stimme senkte sich, als er 2 Schritte näher auf die Gruppe zuging, „sage eurem Sohn, wenn er einst alt genug ist, dass er ehrerbietig dankbar sein soll, für solch' Vater – und Mutterliebe bis in den Tod." Voldemorts Stimme hatte beinah wehmütig geklungen – nur beinahe… - sich seiner Worte selbst bewusst werdend, wurde seine Miene zu einer ausdruckslosen Fassade und er wand sich ohne weitere Anweisungen von seinen Todessern ab und ging. Als er nach einigen Metern disapparierte, löste sich Sekundenbruchteile später einer der Schatten aus der zweiten Reihe und stürzte auf den Heiler und den vor ihm Liegenden zu. Narcissa riss die Kapuze von ihrem Kopf und sank zitternd neben Lucius nieder.  
„Wir sind bald Zuhause", sprach sie mit kratziger Stimme.  
„Liebster...Es wird gut."

**FIN**

* * *

**Wie gesagt, nur eine kleine OneShot Story. Hoffe, irgendjemand mochte sie trotzdem.  
Reviews wären lieb.**


End file.
